


Snippet: Why Did the Discworld Chicken Cross the Road?

by Darth_Nonie



Series: Why Did the Chicken... (Snippets) [8]
Category: Discworld
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nonie/pseuds/Darth_Nonie





	Snippet: Why Did the Discworld Chicken Cross the Road?

Why did the **Discworld Chicken** cross the road?

 

Because the archetypal element Narrativium required it. And because he feared the scything beak of the dreaded Death of Chickens, or the sheer embarrassment of falling to the Death of Rats

And because Nanny Ogg was having friends over, and might well cook him just for an excuse to say something suggestive about cocks.


End file.
